Adrien's sad theory
by Queen Got Swag
Summary: Adrien tells us why he is insecure about himself as he begins to entrust us, lots of Adrinette moments involved. He also reveals that he has insecurities, being a model and all doesn't make him any less human. Rating May Vary based upon content.
1. It's that bad

**Hey Guys! It's been a while since I have updated Miraculous Reaction, or anything really… Anyways, this idea popped in my head today and decided to upload it on the same day. I also decided to rewrite this story to make more sense on** **www .tumblr blog /queen -got-swag**

 **(Without the spaces)**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me**

Loving Chloe was never easy. Sure, she wasn't like she used to. We would laugh, we would cry, we were the kings of the world, and then we weren't. Life was difficult for the both of us. It struck us harder than a boulder. It is when something bad happens, you are at your most vulnerable. It is at that time when you show your strength and weakness. It is at that time to decide if you will keep going for the greater good, or change for the worst to others. I decided that it was no one else's fault of the death of my mother. No one other than Chloe knew me in a friendly manner, and in a way, I was ok with that. But the moment I realized that she took a terrible path, I feared for myself. I would think 'I don't want that to happen to me'. So instead of her taking an effect on me, I decide to try harder and stay the same way my mom had raised me. My father wasn't a different story because the day that something had happened, he isolated himself and remarried. Not to a woman, no. He remarried his job. Not something I should be proud of him. Ok so maybe he was moving on, but not the healthy way. I wish there was a way for him to open his eyes without getting mad at me for the simplest things. When my father was threatened by Jackady, I had some words slip out of my mouth, causing him to reconsider for a second before I recomposed myself and let the greater good of me take over. Uh… I have to go, Plagg is Me-owing for me to claw out some cheese. **Chat** you later!

CHAT NOIR/ ADRIEN AGRESTE

 **And that is it ladies and gentlemen. A reminder about miraculous reaction, I will be writing soon after getting permission from ZAG, (or not, but hopefully they will). By the way, I have created a visible Youtube(Got Swag Queen) and Tumblr account (link above). Please be reminded that I will post original drawings based upon "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."**

 **Peace Out**

 **~Queen Got Swag**


	2. It't not so bad

_Marinette. That name could not be removed from my thoughts. Sure, she was a charming sweet girl, but am I good enough for her? I found out that she had a crush on me, a story to tell another time. Plagg made fun of me for a while and even barfed his cheese out, almost anyway. During classes, I can see that she would be turning slightly in order to see me from the corner of her eyes. Feeling sometimes her gaze upon mine, made my cheeks burn sometimes. After classes, I would find even the smallest excuses to talk to Marinette. And to see her trip over her own words causes me to show my Chat Noir smirk. If she accidentally trips, I always find the space in time to be by her side to catch her. There is something about this girl that finds me unable to stop gawking at her. But for some reason, Chloe seems to be much more clingy to me than usual, and I fear she knows. In the past, if you would ask me who I love, I would immediately say "Ladybug~_ _❤"_ _, but now, if you ask me I would say "No one can compare to Marinette, not even Ladybug."_

"Are you done with that? Who are you trying to reach? I need my love, my camembert!" Plagg whined, sitting up from Adrien's bed turning to look at Adrien staring back at him.

"Plagg remember when I was searching up in google and found a really good quote? It was.."

"Sometimes you gotta be your own hero and save your own little heart. Because sometimes, the people you can't imagine living without, can actually live without you. Am I correct?" The lazy cat asked.

"Yea, and you want to know why? I don't want Marinette to be one of the people to live without me. In fact, I'm starting to believe that she might like me more than friends, and Alya has assured me, or at least indicated that that was the case. The more time I spend with her is a step closer to meeting her better and even maybe deepening our relationship with each other. I will be the hero that she needs by always having her back even as Chat Noir. Ladybug is a far dream that cannot be reached. She has clearly shown that she has no interest in me, at least not in that way…" Adrien sighed a small, but sad sigh before recomposing himself into a loving smile.  
"I usually don't get involved with these kind of things but I'm going to make it clear right now. If she is as valuable to you as you say, someone else might realize it too, just like Nathaniel, and try to sweep her off her feet. A girl like her is very rare and you have to make sure you will be emotionally ready for the days to come, because if you haven't realized, a lot of guys are trying to work up the courage to ask the girl out. If you want a chance, do it now. You are one of the rare kittens that get to receive advice at such a young age. If I were you, I would ask Alya or Nino for her phone number and text her."

Silence was welcomed while Adrien took all of this in, before frowning about a certain detail that Plagg had not mentioned.

"Since when have you noticed this? The boys I mean?" Adrien asked, clearly showing an emotion of jealousy.

"A few months ago, and…" A phone rang and interrupted such interview. It was an unknown number, and decided to answer, in case it was one of the photoshoot managers.

 **Adrien: Hello?**

 **Marinette: H-h-hey Adrien!**

 **Adrien's heart starts to pump incredibly fast: Haii Marinette! What's up?**

 **Marinette: Nino gave you your number, because we have a project and you said we could…"**

 **Adrien: Oh My God, I'm so sorry Marinette, I'll be at your place in 5.**

 **Marinette: *sighs* S-s-sure, sounds good, well, s-see 'ya! *hangs up***

Adrien picks up his satchel, a bag of camembert, a few utensils, and Plagg from his bed. Adrien advises Natalie about the situation and offers to drive him there. Much to his luck, he is surprised to see that Natalie lets him go off walking, as long as he calls her to make sure the gorilla picks him up, to please Mr. Agreste.

Running towards the bakery, he spots Marinette in her balcony, and a small smile creeps up his face.

As he enters, he spots Sabine and waves.

"Hello again Sabine, it is so nice to see you again, Marinette and I have to work on a project for class…"

"Go right ahead, she's in her room."

"Thanks" he said, without another thought, he runs upstairs and almost trips over, bumping something on the way. But what he didn't realize was that it wasn't a something, but rather a **someone**.

"Are y-you o-ok Adrien? Marinette asked.

As he looked up, he realized that their face was inches apart from each other, the peron waiting for the other.

As time passed by, Adrien thought, 'maybe life isn't soo bad'.

With that he began to lean closer to her and closed his eyes before…

 **Haii guys! I'm sorry that I left you in a cliffhanger but it's fun. To respond to the two reviews here:**

 **1\. Missy Noir- Thank you! I was aiming for short but descriptive if you know what I mean? It's hard to do so with so little words that I felt like I had another accomplishment.**

 **2\. Junior Vb- Thank you? But by not bad, what do you mean? Like the 'you could have done better' or the 'it's missing stuff'?**

 **This idea popped in my head and decided to upload it. I also decided to rewrite this story to make more sense on www .tumblr blog /queen -got-swag**

 **(Without the spaces)**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me**

 **Peace Out✌**

 **~Queen Got Swag**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Thanks" he said, without another thought, he runs upstairs and almost trips over, bumping into something on the way. But what he didn't realize was that it wasn't a something, but rather a someone.**

 **"** **Are y-you o-ok Adrien?" Marinette asked.**

 **As he looked up, he realized that their face was inches apart from each other, the person waiting for the other.**

 **As time passed by, Adrien thought, 'maybe life isn't soo bad'.**

 **With that he began to lean closer to her and …**

Having inches away from her, love swirled across the room. 1 cm apart before my lips touched hers, both with red faces and half lidded eyes, we nearly connected our mouths before we heard a crash outside Paris's Bakery.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" the akumatized victim screeched, causing both, Marinette and I to take a few steps back before spreading a deadly face and pose towards the akumatized.

DARN! I wanted to kiss her. Why do I have the worst luck in the world? Cuz I'm Chat Noir, That's why! Why is life so unfair?

"Adrien, I need to go…" Marinette seemed to be fidgeting about something and I don't know why.

But the big question is, why does she need to go when her safety is more valuable?

"No"

"No? Adrien this isn't your choice, I'm going whether you like it or not Ad-…"

Before she can finish her sentence, my lips met hers and I couldn't hold back my felt for her. It was too hard to hide. I've had been hiding for too long so many things. I'm done, I need to tell someone and I'm willing to trust in someone I love. _Love_. Wow… I haven't been serious about this word in a very long while. That's how much I love Marinette. Love wasn't something I've been given by people, especially my father. Wait… why am I out of oxygen?

Panting for air, we part from each other, staring into each other's eyes. "I can't lose you Marinette… I lost my mother, I lost my father to his job, I lost my happiness, until a very few people arrived into my life and made it even better than it was before. I'm sorry that I took this long to tell you, but I love you, and I can't…." Before I can continue, there is warmth in my lips, mmm… Marinette's lips truly taste delicious, just like, vanilla and strawberry. I don't want to but I part away gently, cupping my hand in her face

"Marinette, I'm going to show you something very important and scary. Please don't tell anyone about my identity. I beg you it's very dangerous…"  
"Wait, did you just say identity…?" She asked, with wide eyes and creating an 'o' in the process.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" I yell, a little shaky as my transformation sequence keep going.

Silence.

"Adrien, I have a secret identity as well… Tikki come out."

Wait, isn't Tikki Ladybug's kwami?

"Haii Adrien, yes, I am Ladybug's kwami." Tikki smirked, added by a giggle.

"How did you…"

"Plagg, but he's not important by now"

'Hey! I am, but Tikki has higher priorities'

"Of course she does Plagg" I muttered

" Um… what is going on right now? Adri… I mean Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"We have an akuma to purify" I said, not fully able to contain my happiness… no wait, my JOY!

"Oh right! Tikki, Spots On!"

 **Hey Guys! I have an important anouncment to make and I'm sooooooo excted! Drumroll please!**

 ***Drumrolls***

 **Ok Ok Ok. My important news it that I decided to dedicate a drawing to LilyTheNinjaGirl at my blog in tumblr**

 **at:**

 **ww w. tumblr blog/queen-got-swag**

 **(without the spaces of course). I love you all for your patient for Miraculous Reaction, and i'm working on the story chapters before the Christmas special. And I'm literally squealing! Again, thank you ALL and...**

 **Peace Out ✌**

 **~Queen Got Swag**


End file.
